Friction
by Kollene Macintosh
Summary: Anneliese Lorenzana was confused. Why did her family not get along with the Morinozukas? What was the reasoning behind it? No one ever had a valid reason. It was really frustrating, not being able to know. But Anneliese knew better than to go against her family. Sometimes, at least.
1. Introduction

_Get down with the victim_  
 _We both know you need them_  
 _You're stuck in the middle_  
 _Of all irrelevance_  
 _And your heart is beating_  
 _'Cause you know that you gotta_  
 _Get out of the middle_  
 _And rise to the top now_

-Friction; **by Imagine Dragons**

* * *

The Morinozukas and the Lorenzanas weren't _always_ fighting. In the beginning, the two families were once very close. Their relationship went back _very_ far, far beyond when the Morinozukas and the Haninozukas were bound by marriage.

Back in those days, the Lorenzanas went by a different name. They didn't obtain their current surname until the arrival of a certain Spanish man decades later. But, when the family's last name was different, they were very close friends with the Morinozukas. The two families confided in each other, trusting one another with important, confidential information. It wasn't until _one_ day, everything changed between the families.

The Lorenzanas were known throughout Japan for their success in motor vehicles. The family's name was practically _every_ where. But they weren't satisfied with how things were going. The family's patriarch wanted more; his greed was starting to overshadow his judgment. So, before the Morinozukas had time to react, the Lorenzanas did the unthinkable. The two families had collaborated on certain ideas to better their fortunes, ideas they planned on doing together so they could _grow_ together. The Lorenzana's patriarch stole all the ideas the Morinozukas came up with and used them to benefit his companies. The latter received no credit, and after that, the two families began a decades-long fight. For each descendant between the two lineages, they'd be taught to hate the other.

It was. . .disdainful.

But how _else_ were the families supposed to react? Their mutual dislike for each other seemed to be permanently rooted into their genes.

And it all started over a few stolen ideas.

 **-O-O-O-O-**

Agustin Lorenzana was a businessman from Spain. He came from a large, successful family; one of five boys, and one sister, to his parents, Maria and Antony. The Lorenzana family was known throughout Spain, particularly in Barcelona, for their dabbling in telecommunications, solar energy, and engineering. The family's companies started out small, with the idea of a single man. Over time, the hard work of the employees, on top of the charisma of that single man, brought the companies up and gave them the recognition they deserved.

That single man who started it all had been Agustin's grandfather.

From that moment on, the family learned to keep everything about their businesses in the family. Agustin himself, being the more financially stable brother, had inherited all responsibility to the family's fortune. That pretty much gave him power over the businesses. When he married his first wife, Florencia, Agustin put his trust into her ability to help the family out. His siblings and parents adored her, and that put her in a very good standing when it came to the family businesses. That was the one time the Lorenzanas were wrong. Florencia had claimed she was helping Agustin out; but she was embezzling money from the family. After five years and two children, the couple underwent a nasty divorce.

Florencia and Agustin agreed for joint custody.

The Lorenzanas didn't like that one bit.

Florencia's family were less than pleased, as well.

But things were looking better. The Lorenzanas' businesses were spreading, and when news hit of a Japanese telecommunications branch wanting to merge, Agustin traveled down there for a meeting. He met Himari on that trip.

Himari Watanabe came from a family running a successful motor vehicle company.

 **-O-O-O-O-**

Agustin's and Himari's relationship was seen as non-traditional. Initially, the Spanish businessman had gone to Japan in hopes of carrying out an agreement on expanding the family business. And then Himari came into the picture. Their first encounter had been completely by chance, almost accidental. Agustin was impressed by how professional she'd been with him, but he hadn't shown any signs of attraction yet.

It would take another week before Agustin and Himari would see each other again.

For Agustin, it was near the end of his business trip when he ran into Himari. For him, he barely remembered their first encounter, but _she_ hadn't. They talked briefly before Agustin invited Himari for a quick bite to eat. His plane to Spain didn't leave for a couple hours, and he was more than willing to talk to her more. Himari's knowledge on vehicles fascinated him; her elegance and confidence drew him in. It was rather satisfying, their discussion and his overall eagerness to just _listen_.

It had been that second encounter that really drew Agustin in. He took the opportunity to really pay attention to Himari's features, to see how her eyes sparkled when she spoke and how easily the words came out of her mouth. Since Himari didn't know any Spanish, and Agustin's Japanese was rather limited, they both settled on using English to communicate. And if the young businessman were being completely honest with himself, he found her use of the English language to be rather attractive. Himari had a rather sophisticated way of talking, one that Agustin hadn't heard before. At least not back in Spain.

For Himari, she was vaguely interested in Agustin. He was poised, charismatic, and knew how to properly present himself. He listened to Himari and asked only the most appropriate questions. It almost felt like a business trip. But, deep down, Himari knew that it wasn't. There was something about the encounter that made the two young entrepreneurs feel almost giddish. _Almost_.

 **-O-O-O-O-**

When Agustin's relationship with Himari reached his family, it went over poorly. The Lorenzana family had been furious at the thought of him marrying a Japanese woman. In his family's eyes, they imagined he'd at least _try_ and marry a nice _wealthy_ European woman, but he wasn't having any of it. One of the most dominant traits in the Lorenzana family, as it would seem, is stubbornness.

Agustin's parents couldn't talk him out of the relationship; neither could his siblings _or_ his children. Even after the business deal had gone through, it was overshadowed by the displeasure of Himari and her attraction to Agustin.

It was roughly a month and a half later when Himari was given an opportunity to meet Agustin's family. It had been a hesitant encounter, one met with a lot of hostility, as well. The Lorenzana family didn't think she deserved to be with Agustin, they saw her as a bad influence. It took a lot of time for the Lorenzana family to finally accept her. By that point in time, the young couple had already wed. Agustin refused contact with his family, wanting to focus on his new bride and his family's business that was growing in Japan. He still held responsibility over the finances, and he intended to keep it that way. Communicate _only_ if necessary, and _only_ for business related matters.

 **-O-O-O-O-**

"Anneliese?" Himari's brows furrowed at that. She looked at her husband curiously, tilting her head just a little to the side. It had been just a couple hours after the birth of their first child, a daughter. Agustin insisted on naming the newborn _Anneliese_ , a supposed "family name". "Why would we name her _that_?" Himari asked.

"Like I said, it's a family name," Agustin replied. "My great-aunt was named Anneliese. She lived to be over a hundred years old."*

With a scoff, Himari rolled her eyes before glancing at the bundle in her arms. She'd been holding her daughter for the past half hour, despite her exhaustion. She just couldn't bring herself to part from the newborn. After all, it was Himari's first child. She wanted to look at the baby for as long as she possibly could.

"I don't know how I feel about that name," she said firmly. "We could give her a Japanese name. After all, she _is_ half-Japanese."

"But she's also half-Spanish," Agustin retorted. With a sigh, he ran a hand through his brown hair. "How about this — you pick one name, I'll pick the other. It'll be even between the two of us."

Smiling softly, Himari looked over at her husband. He was eyeing his daughter, his hands twitching anxiously. Agustin wanted to hold her. "Are you sure you want that?" Himari asked.

"Of course."

"Fine. I'll choose the name _Fumiko_."

"And _I'll_ pick the name Anneliese."

The couple looked at each other for a long time, their eyes twinkling with both humor and adoration. They finally had the family they always wanted; the one they thought they'd never get. Now, the family felt as if they were finally going in a new direction.

 **-O-O-O-O-**

The Watanabe family was rather indifferent to Agustin's marriage to Himari. He was a successful businessman after all, and while he wasn't Japanese, his use of finances and influence over his family's business could benefit the Watanabe family greatly. It seemed Agustin's involvement in the family was only for his financial security and use of possibly expanding their _own_ companies. Himari thought the way they treated him was dishonorable. She'd talked on more than one occasion on how embarrassed she'd feel on how they treated him. The Watanabe family saw no wrong in their actions.

"If Agustin wants to be a member of our family," Eiji, Himari's father, had said, "then he'll have to do his fair share. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Himari had been furious. She saw Eiji as a heartless individual, one driven by his own greed and arrogance. Himari would've given anything to not have her father in her life, but she knew that couldn't happen. She was part of a wealthy family. Not only that, but being Eiji's firstborn meant she was bound to inherit everything one day. The amount of pressure that was put on Himari was unfathomable, and nothing she did ever seemed to please Eiji. Not even her marriage to Agustin did anything to her father. Her mother, Hana, was the only one in the family who seemed even _remotely_ interested in anything. But that was another story.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **First off, I'd like to apologize for the wait. I know it's ridiculous I didn't have this chapter up right away, but I've been overwhelmed with school and work, so I had to put this off until I had a moment of free time. But if you guys can leave constructive criticism, I'd greatly appreciate it.**

 **Nothing in the OHSHC belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the bed I sleep on. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, don't hesitate to let me know, okay? I'd love to see the kinds of ideas you guys come up with.**

 **Also, be sure to leave any random facts in the review section. It can be on something you've learned recently or something you've known for a while. I'd like to think I'm a curious person and I like to learn new things.**

 **See ya around, my friends.**

 **Kollene Macintosh**


	2. Chapter One

_It wasn't love, it wasn't love_  
 _It was a perfect illusion (perfect illusion)_  
 _Mistaken for love, it wasn't love_  
 _It was a perfect illusion (perfect illusion)_  
 _You were a perfect illusion_

-Perfect Illusion; **from Lady Gaga**

* * *

Anneliese liked to think she was fairly average. Sure, she was born and raised in Japanese aristocracy, but that didn't make her _better_ than anyone else. So _what_ if her parents were wealthy? That didn't determine the kind of person Anneliese was. She didn't want her parents' fortunes to go to her head! Anneliese was her own person, she didn't want to be defined by her family's wealth and success. Unfortunately, that didn't matter. In Japanese aristocracy, from what Anneliese could tell, the amount of money a person made determined the kind of person they were. It determined whether or not certain other families would associate themselves with you. It was shallow, but that was how it all worked.

Anneliese's mother, Himari, ran successful vehicle companies — the money that came in from sales were mind blowing.

Agustin, Anneliese's father, helped financially secure countless businesses in Spain and other countries. The money he earned in revenue was astronomical.

It was safe to say that the Lorenzana family would be financially secure for generations to come.

Other wealthy families in Japan were blown away by the success of the Lorenzanas — they wanted to know secrets; they wanted to merge companies; they wanted to get every bit of dirt on the family, if possible. Agustin and Himari refused every attempt on their character and fortune.

Anneliese, in some ways, didn't turn out like her parents had expected. Himari and Agustin had a level of charisma about them. They were able to draw people in, convince them to buy their products or invest in their companies. They were the dynamic duo of the growing economy. Anneliese, on the other hand, turned out a bit differently. She wasn't as outgoing as her parents were. She was content keeping to herself on most days, and was happy to just sit back and observe if she could help it. On top of that, Anneliese's charm — the dominant trait in her parents — came out dry and in need of improvement. Himari and Agustin were shocked in their daughter's outcome. The young girl herself could've cared less, though.

Himari's parents, Eiji and Hana, seemed interested in their granddaughter's growth and development. While they weren't satisfied with Anneliese's introverted ways, they were _intrigued_ with her dry charm and odd sense of humor. They believed their granddaughter's uncaring nature towards wealth to be some kind of ongoing joke, that she'd grow out of it as she got older. But when Anneliese reached her fifteenth year, and she was still showing disinterest in Japan's aristocracy, that was when Eiji and Hana began to worry. Anneliese was the eldest of their grandchildren, and she was to inherit the family business when she was of age. If she held no care about wealth or her status in society, then how could she manage such a large enterprise?

 **-O-O-O-O-**

"Ouran Academy is a very prestigious school, Anneliese," Himari explained. "I went there when I was your age. Your grandparents wanted me to have the best education possible."

"I'm sure that's great and all," Anneliese grumbled, "but that doesn't mean _I_ want to go."

"Can't you just do this for your father and I?" Looking at her daughter desperately, Himari felt her heart beat a little faster in her chest. Anneliese was a very stubborn child. It was almost impossible to argue with her. "It doesn't have to be for your grandparents, I promise you."

"Wasn't it _their_ idea I attend Ouran?"

"They're looking out for your best interest."

"Is it _really_ my best interest?"

With a sigh, Himari rubbed her hands over her face. She couldn't understand why Anneliese made everything so difficult sometimes. She'd give _any_ thing to have her eldest child be the _teensiest_ bit obedient. Himari's other two children were respectful and obedient. Anneliese was the only one who made things hard.

"Your brother and sister are going to Ouran Middle School," Himari stated, "because they knew it was in their best interest. Why can't you understand this is being done for _your_ best interest?"

" _Every_ thing about Ouran Academy is shallow," Anneliese claimed. "Even back at the middle school. People let their wealth get to their heads; it's annoying."

Letting out a sigh, Himari looked at her eldest daughter with a deep frown. Anneliese's difficult nature had been around since the day she could _walk_. Her parents did everything they could with her, but she just couldn't make it easy for them.

"We _all_ want what's best for you, Anneliese," Himari sighed. "Can you _please_ stop making this so hard for all of us?"

Frowning a little, Anneliese looked down for a moment. She knew her parents were doing what was best for her, but she was so tired of the rich and famous acting as if they were above everyone. There were so many kids her age acting as though they were the absolute best in the world. Anneliese didn't think so.* They were arrogant and condescending, looking at anyone who wasn't like them as inferior — like they weren't worth the dirt beneath their feet. But Anneliese knew her parents wanted to ensure their kids had a good future. And maybe the teen's Japanese grandparents thought the same way, but it was hard to tell with them.

"What's so special about this Ouran Academy, anyway?" Anneliese sighed.

A hint of a smile came across Himari's features. "The courses that are taught at the school are some of the best in Japan," she responded. "The music program, from what I've heard, is amazing."

Anneliese chewed on her bottom lip. She'd done a little research on her own, but she didn't go into it as in-depth as her mother had. Ouran Academy was the most prestigious private school in Tokyo, and only the most elite were allowed in. Anneliese understood that part. But when it came to the classes taught at the school, she didn't really do an in-depth search on it. She knew that Ouran taught Greek, Japanese History, English, French, German, and Modern Literature. Those were the more commonly taught classes.* For Anneliese, she already knew a fair amount of English, considering her parents were well educated in that field. While Japanese History seemed like an interesting course, the teen knew she wouldn't be _as_ invested in it compared to some other students.

The music program, however, was something Anneliese wasn't well versed in. She'd heard that Ouran's music teachers were the best in the country, but she didn't really do much investigation. Himari, obviously, did know her fair share on the school's programs.

"How amazing?" Anneliese asked.

"There are different areas of music study."* Himari crossed her arms over her chest, thinking about it for a moment. "There's vocal studies, instrumental studies, and all of that connects with music theory, ear training, and recitals at the end of each term."

 _Recitals?_ Anneliese thought. Her skin broke out into goosebumps at the thought. Of all the classes she took when she was younger, music had been the one subject she consistently kept good grades in. Himari and Agustin were baffled at the thought of their eldest daughter being musically inclined. Their younger children didn't demonstrate the same musical talents as Anneliese, the younger Lorenzana children showed strengths in fields like chemistry and math.

For Anneliese, math and science seemed like a foreign language for her. She struggled in those subjects, and not even the best tutors her parents could provide could help the young girl understand. Everything that made up math and science was too overwhelming for Anneliese, music was the one thing she could easily understand.

"Anneliese, is there something wrong?" Himari asked.

The teen snapped out of her thoughts, looking at her mother anxiously. "No, nothing's wrong," she murmured.

"You don't have to lie."

"I'm not lying."

Himari simply hummed in response.

 **-O-O-O-O-**

"Are you sure it's a good idea to send her to Ouran?" Agustin looked at Himari with a deep frown. The discussion of where to send Anneliese for high school had been an ongoing debate. Himari believed it was a good idea to send her to Ouran, but Agustin thought the St. Lobelia Girls' Academy would better suit his daughter. Besides, if Anneliese were to attend Lobelia, then she wouldn't have to deal with the Morinozuka boy.

"I'm sure, Agustin," Himari said.

"But that Morinozuka boy. . .," Agustin exclaimed.

"I know. But I'm confident Anneliese won't start anything."

"It's bad enough Hisashi and Mira have to be with one of those Morinozukas, too," Agustin grumbled, "but now you want to put Anneliese in that situation?"

Rubbing her hands over her face, Himari let out a frustrated sigh. "I understand your concerns," she exhaled. "The Morinozukas and my family have been at odds for a long time, but they haven't done anything to Hisashi or Mira, and I trust Anneliese to not interact with them."

"And if those boys cause any trouble?" Agustin exclaimed.

"They haven't caused any issues thus far. I wholeheartedly believe our children will know better than to let anything those Morinozukas do slide."

Running a hand through his hair, Agustin let out a frustrated huff. He knew Himari had a point — the Morinozuka family hadn't interacted with his wife's family in a long time. From what he understood, there had been a big dispute decades before involving the Watanabes and the Morinozukas, and that was the main reason the families didn't get along, but the idea of Agustin's children going to a school where two children of his wife's rival family attended. . .

Agustin couldn't let that slide.

Hisashi, Agustin's son, knew very well the consequences that came with interaction with the Morinozuka family. His dislike for the family came from his family's influence over him. Himari's family taught him, since the day he was born, to never trust anyone in the Morinozuka family. Hisashi took that advice to heart. He only associated with people his mother's family deemed appropriate.

Anneliese couldn't really understand the hostilities between the two families. She saw it as childish, unnecessary. No one could ever give Anneliese a _valid_ reason for the mutual dislike. It was always the same response every time.

 _"There was a falling out between our families decades ago. The Morinozukas never forgave us for it."_

Mira, Himari's and Agustin's youngest child, just started at Ouran Middle School, with her being too young to really understand what was going on. She knew her family didn't have good relations with the Morinozukas, but she couldn't understand _why_ , either. For Mira, however, it could just be out of pure curiosity. She didn't have to worry about _really_ looking into the subject.

But that didn't mean Agustin didn't worry. He wanted what was best for his children. He wanted Hisashi and Anneliese to be safe in school, to not worry about the looming presence of the Morinozuka boys. But it seemed as though Himari had different ideas.

 **-O-O-O-O-**

Anneliese sat in her bedroom, fiddling with the comforter on her bed. After her mother left, the teen was left thinking about what had been discussed. Being given the opportunity to attend Ouran Academy should make Anneliese feel excited. Instead, she was left feeling unsure. She understood what her mother was talking about, but at the same time, there were certain things the teen couldn't quite comprehend. Sure, the Lorenzana family and the Watanabe family had plenty of money, but why should that dictate where Anneliese and her siblings go to school? What was wrong with going to a regular public school?

Of course, Anneliese had to keep in mind her maternal grandparents had a great deal of control over her mother. Eiji and Hana made sure to regularly involve themselves in their grandchildrens' lives. They wanted to see how Anneliese, Hisashi, and Mira were doing. How were their grades? What were their strengths and weaknesses? What interested them? What kinds of friends did they have? Eiji's and Hana's involvement was frightening, at best. Their authority over Himari's family didn't go unnoticed.

 _It'd be awesome if we were given the chance to decide for ourselves,_ Anneliese thought. _We wouldn't have to worry about everyone making the big decisions for us. How're we going to make it in the world if we don't know how to do anything?_

That seemed to be a very important question. Anneliese wanted to know how to take care of _herself_. She didn't want to rely on other people to take care of her issues. Not everyone had the luxuries she did. Hell, _Anneliese_ didn't want those luxuries half the time. The teen wanted to experience life for herself; she wanted to know what it meant to be a hard worker.

Laying down on her bed, Anneliese folded her arms behind her head. She'd have to work out a definite plan.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Sorry for the wait. I got sidetracked by other things! If you've got constructive criticism, don't hesitate to let me know, okay?**

 **OHSHC does not belong to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the laptop I'm currently typing on. If you've got ideas for an OC or a subplot, PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **For those of you who're Marvel fans, I've heard that there are a lot of theories as to how Avengers 4 can play out. A lot of them involve time travel or reality jumping — the Avengers going to different timelines to either gather the Infinity Stones to defeat Thanos or for some other reason. Others think Thanos went back in time to "retire" after the snap. Some think Thanos "broke time" after his snap, and the aftermath of half of everything dying leaves time and space in a really fragile spot. I don't know. I know this little bit seems random, but I downloaded the digital copy of Infinity War and watched it and I've got all these thoughts on possible outcomes that could happen in Avengers 4.**

 **If you guys have any thoughts/theories about Infinity War, Thanos, etc., you could leave a review if you want.**

 **Thanks a bunch, you guys!**

 **Kollene Macintosh**


End file.
